


Worthwhile

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, v calm and functional first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Spock and McCoy's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthwhile

 

They sat on the ground next to each other, gazing out the observation room window. Leonard smiled, looking at Spock's quiet profile in the dim light. His eyes roamed across Spock's face, lingering on the pointed ears, flushed slightly green,presumably from Leonard's earlier flirtation. He chuckled, causing Spock to glance at him questioningly. Leonard rolled his eyes and lay down. “I can't believe you agreed to date me…” he said, closing his eyes and smiling.

 

Spock leant back onto his arms, looking across at Leonard. “You keep saying so, I am concerned you do not consider yourself worthwhile?” he said. Leonard opened one of his eyes, the other clenching shut in an absurd wink, and studied Spock, trying to gauge how serious he was.

 

“‘Worthwhile’,” he repeated, “No, nothing like that, Spock.” He rolled over, resting with the front of his body lying almost flush to the side of Spock's. Not touching, but so close he could feel his skin tingling with the nearness. “You just don't respond positively to me most o’ the time. At least, not in any way I can read,” he muttered, his hand fluttering reverentially over Spock's stomach.

 

Spock’s head twitched slightly as he bit his lip. After a moment he said, “If you could witness the behaviour of true Vulcans you would realise just how weak you make me,” in a careful and soft voice, watching Leonard's hand lightly playing with his shirt.

 

Leonard smiled lazily. That was mighty flattering. He hadn't felt quite this content in a while. “Interesting word choice there Spock, d'you mean I weaken your Vulcan control, or do I make you weak in the knees?” he said flirtily, not sure which option he preferred.

 

Spock's stomach clenched slightly. Leonard had realised a few months ago that Spock didn't laugh in an obvious manner, more he would breath out and his core would move with his chuckle. This discovery had led to Leonard’s thus far not unproven theory that Spock found him funny. 

 

Spock turned suddenly, startling Leonard. He came face to face with Leonard, their legs brushing in a few places. Leonard went from shocked to amused very swiftly, his smirk taunting Spock. Spock’s mouth twitched slightly. “You burn through my Vulcan control as if I had not spent years honing it. And you do make me somewhat weak in the knees, Doctor,” he said quietly, in what was definitely the most erotic moment including the word ‘honing’ Leonard had ever experienced.

 

Leonard glanced at Spock's lips, edging in towards him. “Is that right?” he murmured, easing towards him, able to feel Spock's breath on his mouth. He could feel Spock's entire taught body along his. They weren't pressing into each other, but very little was left to imagination.

 

Leonard was so close he could feel the air as Spock breathed in. And then, he could feel Spock as he began to speak. “Indeed, I just said so. I am not attempting to flatter-”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes briefly and kissed Spock. His chest tightened as their lips touched. They'd kissed a handful of times already, but it just kept feeling better. Spock leaned back towards Leonard, his mouth opening, encouraging Leonard to kiss him more deeply. And kiss him he did, clutching tightly onto Spock’s waist, drawing him closer. Leonard had had a few relationships in the past, a mix of men and women, but all human. Spock tasted like nothing and no one he'd ever had before. And God he liked this taste. He was slightly intimidated by just how desperately he never wanted to stop kissing him. Aside from the intoxicating taste, Spock kissed with passion. A passion that had taken his breath away the first time he'd cracked in the middle of a shouting match and kissed the goblin. He would never have expected how much pure, unadulterated emotion that Spock laid on him in a kiss. Even now, Leonard was struggling to put a name to the feeling he was getting from Spock, but he knew what he was putting out, and he hoped Spock understood that he was loved. He also hoped Spock wasn't aware just how much of a turn on his kissing technique was. Christ, this man was willing to bite back. 

 

They pulled apart, Leonard putting some serious effort into not grinding onto Spock. He'd spoken against anything sexual on the first date, and Leonard was determined to respect that. No matter how hard it, or he, proved to be. “...to flatter you needlessly,” Spock repeated, finishing his sentance, his voice breathless.

 

Leonard chuckled, sighed, and rolled away from Spock and onto his back, not wanting to test himself too much.

 

Spock watched him lie back and stretch languidly. “Are you well?” he asked.

 

Leonard laughed again, curling his spine up into a sitting position and looking back at Spock, who was still stretched out along the ground, his hair in mild disarray. “Oh, I'm enjoyin’ myself,” he said cheerfully, feeling his accent hit his words.

 

Leonard sat and looked out at the span of stars in front of him. The crashing planets he'd used to lure Spock up here had more or less finished disintegrating, and Spock hadn't taken down a note in at least fifteen minutes, which was a sign he was more interested in something else. Probably him, Leonard thought cheerfully.

 

Spock breathed in as if to speak, but said nothing. Leonard glanced back at him in concern. “You alright?” he asked.

 

Spock stared decidedly out the industrial grade windows, resting back on his elbows, his eyes following a particularly large piece of planet as it slowly spun off. “I believe I have similar doubts as you voiced earlier,” he said quietly.

 

Leonard smiled, slightly sadly. He was somewhat relieved to see Spock was at least taking this seriously. “What, that I don't respond positively to you?” he said as he lay back down to rest alongside the propped up Vulcan.

 

Spock glanced at him stonily. “You do disagree with me with an illogical regularity,” he said, his voice confusingly not nearly as cold as his expression. Leonard took this to mean he was not as pissed off as he looked, and was just hiding his worry.

 

Leonard lay flat on his back, smiling at the tense, silhouetted figure. “You moulded that sentence just so you could say illogical,” he said.

 

Spock ducked his head, glancing at the smirking man. “It was an appropriate choice of word,” he said, lying down next to him.

 

After a beat Leonard breathed in deeply and said, “I enjoy disagreeing with you, Spock.” He felt Spock turn his head to study him. “Watching you get all worked up and emotional just makes me like you more,” he muttered, feeling a light blush spread across his face. “And I appreciate that I'm one of the few people who can elicit that response from you.”

 

Spock was quiet for a moment, then Leonard felt the arm closer to him move. Leonard didn't budge, waiting to see what Spock was doing. Surprisingly, and pleasingly, Spock's fingers started playing around by his hand. He spread his fingers open and Spock immediately joined hands with him. They lay together quietly, holding hands. Spock sighed and said, “I believe you will be a most taxing romantic partner.”

 

“Well,” Leonard said, looking to the side at Spock, “My biggest issue with you is that you're Vulcan.” Spock frowned at him. “And I imagine,” he continued blithely, ignoring Spock’s offended glare, “That your biggest problem with me is my incessant,” he he started stroking Spock's fingers with his thumb, and letting his drawl affect his words, “Illogical humanity.” He gave Spock a large grin. Spock glared quietly at him, but squeezed his hand kindly. “I'm sure we'll figure it out,” Leonard said calmly.

 

A comfortable silence fell between them,leaving Leonard with a big, dumb smile on his face. He was mightily glad Spock was staring at the roof, like him, no need to let Spock know just how happy he made him. A thought struck him.

 

“Does that mean the date’s gone well and you'll see me again?” Leonard asked suddenly.

 

Spock smiled minutely. “I believe that would be pleasant,” he said. “But do not attempt to steal my notepad next time, please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think their first date would be a complete train wreck, but I just wanted to write some harmless fluff. Let's all just pretend these two can actually communicate and get along for thirty minutes.


End file.
